


traitor

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, Traitor, kingdom hearts union cross theory, slight larxene/marluxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: Ven is one of the purest souls Sora has ever met. There is nothing he does wrong.However, after meeting his friends from the past, there is no doubt that Ven is not as pure as everyone thought he was.[union cross theory]





	traitor

          The time had come when the thirteen Seekers of Darkness and seven Guardians of Light were going to collide. There was no way anyone would let the Princesses of Heart to be involved.

          Everyone could feel the thick atmosphere. Sora was thinking of a way, any way, to lighten it up a bit, but he couldn’t think of anything.

_Anything._

          “Guys? Haven’t we walked through this corridor already?” Lea asked, looking around closely.

          “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I saw this weird-shaped stone already,” Donald frowned and kicked the stone as hard as he could. “Ow!”

          “That’s what you get for getting angry,” Sora chuckled.

          “Now you’re laughing at me, huh?! We’ve been walking in this maze for _years_ , how am I supposed to stay calm like this!” Donald screamed so loud that Sora thought he would soon lose his voice. “Everything is the same here! Just look around! Even if we go left, right or straight ahead now, we’ll end up at this place again, that I believe!”

          “A-hyuck, guys? Did you hear something weird?” Goofy asked.

          “No, what do you mean?” Axel said, looking around to find anything weird.

          “Of course there are some weird sounds here! It's a maze made by the Organization, what do you expect?! A quiet and peaceful walk through a rose garden? No! There aren't even roses here!”

_Crack._

          Everyone could hear the weird sound now and after Sora pointed at a huge crack in the wall which was still growing, they even knew what caused it.

          It was obvious that if they did one wrong move, the whole wall would collapse.

          As much as Mickey was pointing to the left, giving everyone a signal to take that road, Donald, being a stubborn idiot, decided to go right. Sora tried to stop him by calling his name quietly, but nothing could stop the duck when he decided to do something. Everyone was forced to follow him, there wasn't time to argue.

          However…

          “Who put this stupid stone into my way again!”

          That was the moment when the crack in the wall reached the top. A huge part of the wall started falling right on the group of Keyblade wielders.

          Someone screamed at everyone to run, meaning the right passage where they were going. As they were all standing right in the middle of the crossroad, everyone took the way they were closest to. Mickey, followed by Riku, stepped back, Lea took Kairi's hand and they both ran to the middle passage, Aqua rushed to poor Donald who was shaken by what he caused and saved him from sure death. Goofy, of course, went to make sure his mage friend was alright and Sora dragged Ventus to the left and the last passage.

          “Is everyone okay?” Sora screamed a few moments later when everything was quiet again. There was no answer as none of the small groups stayed near the collapsed wall. They thought it would be best to go and find another way to the others. Even Sora had to admit that climbing over the avalanche was too dangerous.

          Both boys had to go through the maze alone now. There was no proof that they would ever find their friends or the way out, but just standing in one place wouldn’t help them at all.

          As they were walking through without a single word, Ventus noticed that there weren't any crossroads anymore. He didn't think about it at first, but after what felt like hours of walking, it became suspicious.

          It wasn't like he could do anything about it, but it just didn't feel _right_.

          “Ven, look, I think we found something!” Sora cut the chain of Ven's thoughts and ran ahead before Ventus had a chance to say something. With a weary sigh, the blonde followed.

          The passage led to a square-shaped room. There was _nothing_ in there.

          As soon as Sora stepped in though, two portals to the Corridors of Darkness appeared and through them, two figures in black coats walked in.

          “The Organization!” Sora called, summoning his Keyblade.

          “Oh boy, I'm not the Organization. I'm just _with_ the Organization. Don't you remember me?” the blonde woman mocked.

          Up to this point, she thought that no one could ever forget her, but Sora…

          “Eh, who are you again?”

          “Are you kidding me? Do you always just forget the important things? The name's-”

          “ _Elrena_ … _Lauriam_ …”

          Paying all their attention to Sora, no one noticed the blonde boy standing behind his friend up to this point.

          Ventus was staring at the ground. His mind was filled up with freshly remembered memories of his past. What was once forgotten was coming back and Ventus had no other choice but to let the memories in.

 _He hadn't remembered_ the thing _yet, but that was just a matter of time._

          “You traitor are still alive?! How can you even show up after what you've done?! How can you… How can you _live with yourself_?!”

          The unexpected meeting awoke a little bit of emotion in the pink-haired guy. He felt _anger_. He was _furious_.

          Ventus still didn’t know what exactly he was talking about, but he knew it was something horrible.

          Something that couldn’t be forgiven.

          “You take her from us and then you _dare_ to face us again? You are no human, you’re a _monster_.”

          It wasn’t just Marluxia. Larxene was hurting too. For the first time in _years_ , she felt something.

          Sometimes Larxene would wonder about what it would be like to become human again. What it would be like to have emotions again. She had never imagined that the first thing she would feel would be _pain_.

          That was the moment Ventus finally remembered. He remembered the horrible thing he had done. And he felt like his head was going to explode. He tangled his fingers in his hair and fell on the ground.

          And he screamed.

          “Hold on a second, you know each other? What has he done to you that you hate him so much?” Sora disrupted the one-sided conversation.

          “He killed her, you hear me?! He killed my precious Tzia! And he’s gonna pay for it!”

          In just a blink of an eye, Marluxia was attacking the blonde, but his scythe was stopped by Sora’s Keyblade.

          “Ven would never do something so horrible!”

          Meanwhile, Ventus was finally able to put himself together. He was still shaking and his eyes were filled with tears, but he was able to control the screaming now.

          “I did it,” Ventus whispered. “Brain manipulated me, but it was still me who raised the Keyblade and slew her.”

          “Yeah, sure. As if I’m gonna believe something like that!” Larxene exclaimed with a shaky voice.

          Sora was confused. He knew nothing about Ven’s past, about what the blonde had to go through or about the people he knew back then.

          “You know, it wasn’t just you who I was spending time with back then. You know _nothing_ about me or what happened between me and the others,” Ventus said, standing up slowly.

          A single tear ran down the boy’s face.

          “As the youngest union leader, I had to work hard and learn everything in such a short time. _Everyone_ helped me. Ephemer showed me that the world is way bigger than I could even imagine. Skuld shared her wisdom with me. Brain always let me taste just how powerful the truth is. You, Lauriam, you taught me ways of grace and dreams. I’ve always been _so_ grateful for that,” Ventus shook his head lightly. “I looked up to you. Why would I ever want to hurt you so much?”

          Marluxia’s grip weakened so Sora was able to push him away. He thought about what his old friend said, but he wasn’t convinced at all. The fact that they spent a lot of time together in the past wasn’t a good enough reason to excuse a murder.

          Larxene knew all that too. Never being a union leader, she didn’t know Ventus that much, but since they had a mutual friend, they had met several times.

          For some reason, she never fully trusted the blonde, as if she knew what was going to happen.

           “Lies,” she hissed as she threw her Foudre knives at the boys. Thankfully, Sora was able to block all of them. “Don’t let his sweet little talk get you, Marluxia.”

          “I’m sorry. Truly deeply sorry. I never wanted to hurt her. I… Brain was doing some weird experiment earlier that day. He said he did it for me to gain power quickly. I was so naïve.”

          Ventus was finally able to look Marluxia and Larxene in their eyes. The pink-haired guy was still hesitating if he should believe what he said. The woman was clearly against him, but she was still waiting for her companion to make a decision. If she was the one to decide, she would have slain the traitor already.

          Marluxia didn’t know what to believe. He remembered Ventus as a boy who would never hurt anyone if he didn’t _have to_. However, when Brain announced that he actually _witnessed_ the crime, the way the pink-haired guy thought about Ventus completely changed.

          What the blonde was saying now may have changed it again.

          “How do I know that what you’re saying is true?”

          Ventus’ face was a mess. His cheeks were wet because of the tears that didn’t seem to have an end, but he didn’t care enough to wipe them away. All he could think about was the hurt. He could _see_ the scene very clearly now.

          “I don’t know. You don’t have a single reason to trust me, yet, I’m begging you for doing so. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but at least I want you to know that if I regret something in my life, then it’s trusting Brain.”

          Ventus took a deep breath.

          “Now, you both get to decide what you’ll do. If you wish to kill me, I understand. You have the right to do so. I can’t give you back what I took away from you after all.”

          The blonde woman glanced at Marluxia. Seeing how hesitant he was, she straightened up.

          “I’ll take your words as a permission to get rid of you.”

          Larxene _always_ got what she wanted and this situation wasn’t an exception. The sentence she said resonated in Marluxia’s ears for a moment and that was the moment she was giving him to decide what he was going to do.

          “Just go,” he breathed out, making Larxene lay down her arms.

          Sora, who was quietly standing next to Ventus until now, didn’t wait for them to change their mind. He grabbed his friend’s hand and dragged him to the passage on the other side of the square-shaped room. He made sure to keep a respectful distance between them and the two Organization members.

          For as long as he could, Ventus was staring in Marluxia’s eyes. He wasn’t sure why the pink-haired guy let them go and he didn’t know if it was a good decision. But it was what Marluxia wished. Before he could think about the answer to that question, he and Sora were behind the closest corner.

          The Graceful Assassin didn’t look back at him, not even for a second. He was just standing there, staring at his own feet and wondering if he did the right thing.

          “You okay there?” Larxene stepped a little closer.

          “Hey, let’s become Somebodies again. I kinda miss my name,” Marluxia looked at his companion.

          The look was so intense that Larxene had troubles resisting the instinct to step back. She knew Marluxia was serious about it.

          “If that’s what you wish,” Larxene sighed, handing Marluxia one of her knives, “then let’s go.”

          With those words, she thrust another blade into her own stomach. Even if Marluxia changed his mind now, he had no choice but to do the same if he wanted to stay with the blonde. And he _wanted_ to stay with her, they have been together ever since they were children after all.

          He stabbed himself like Larxene did.

          “Let’s meet in Corona,” Marluxia said as he pulled the woman into a hug.

          “Yeah,” her mouth curved into a smile as she wrapped her arms around Marluxia’s waist. Together they faded away, hoping that their Heartless were already killed so they could meet right away.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and hate traitor Ventus at the same time. He's just so sweet and I couldn't take it if he actually killed someone, but I love the idea at the same time? I lowkey want him to be the traitor?? Ah, this is complicated...
> 
> Also, I really wanted to see Ven meeting Lauriam and Elrena again!!


End file.
